


A Week of Crazy

by Drarrxxy



Category: Modern World - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, CARZYWEEK, Crazy, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, NOT SCARED, Never Ending, love of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrxxy/pseuds/Drarrxxy
Summary: "WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS?" yell Savann."You need someone you've known forever and it happens to be him." said Bryson"All I have to say it wasn't my idea." said Adrianna"Wait who is she and wh-" Brain said as I ignore him.My life is crazy and now I have to deal with him after 9 months....... great and he doesn't even realize who I am. This week is going to be great never have I thought that I would be stuck with him for a whole week.





	1. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS?" I yelled. Why would they bring him here and have me talk to him after 9 months!!!! JUST WHY!!!!!! Oh, hi my name is Savanna and I'm at my friend's house, Adrianna. Standing in a dress and have makeup on and wearing high heels. The dress is a red and black ball gown. I was asked to bring this stuff over by Adrianna and asa soon as I got in her room she told me to change. After that she told me to put on makeup. Then she said we were going outside so I put on the high heels I brought. Well I did as I was told and I came over and Adrianna and I were going to just hang out all week because I was already going to be having a crazy week, but now it's going to be extra crazy. Sooooo Adrianna was on the phone with her boyfriend, Bryson, and he got a great idea. His lovely idea was to go over and bring a friend with him. 

"You need someone to talk to about what's happen in the last 9 months. It happens to be him you've known forever." said Bryson very calm. Calmer then normal.

"By the way, it was not my idea. He somehow convinced me to talk to mom and she said yes." Adrianna said to me right after Bryson's statement. Well this is great whole week with him and Bryson. Well it's gonna be fun for me and Adrianna anyway. My thoughts were interrupted by him saying something.

"Wait, who is she? Why do I have talk to her?"Brain said he's the one who I'm stuck with all week with Bryson. As he said that I got up and ran in to the house. I ran in to her room and hide in the closet and started to cry. I heard people walk into the room so I started to cry silently.  
"Savanna where are you?" I heard Adrianna say worriedly. I didn't move or reply back to her I just sat there thinking. "She is nowhere. I've looked everywhere she is really is pissed at us." Adrianna said and sounded like she was about to cry so I kicked the door. "Savanna?" she asked.

"What do you need?" I asked

"Will you please come out?" asked Adrianna

"Savage will you please come out. I can explain would like to explain why I came and asked if Brain could come over too." Bryson said I could hear it in his voice he wasn't sure what to say and weather it would work or not. I heard someone else come in the room when Adrianna finished what she said and then Bryson. I wasn't sure if it was Brian or Adrianna's mom.

"Wait what did you just call her?" asked Brain.

"Savage? Why?" Bryson answer confused.

"Are you saying that girl that you guys told me to talk to is actually Savanna Bishop? Such as the Savanna I've known since first grade?" he asked very questionable. WOW!!!!!! He's still as clue less as he was when I first met him/ but a little more stupider than when we talked.

"YES...... you should learn to ask people's names before making them cry or say something rude." said Adrianna well helping me up. He looked at me and had this look like he really missed me or something. He walked over to me hugged me and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry and I missed you so much." Adrianna and Bryson just look at us and said" AAAWWWWWWWW, it looks like something might happen this week." 

"Oh shut up you two." I said and look at him and first things first I hit him just for the fun of it. After that we got called to the living room by Adrianna's mom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Ma'am?" we all said as we walked in to the living room.   
"There are to many teenangers in my house so I was talking to Savanna's mom and you guys will be going over there to stay the week" she said looking at us with a very tired look "so go and get your guys stuff together she will be here in 30 minutes or so to pick you up." So now we are going to my house YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Before we got ready to leave I change into a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in them and a crop top that was also black and the same pair of high heel boots. Also if you haven't noticed my favorite color is black. 

"GUYS SHE'S HERE!" that's what were heard from down the hall. We grabbed our stuff and ran to the truck and put it inside. We got in and were ready to leave.

"Savanna, your grandparents aren't home this week so we just have to worry about cleaning our house which shouldn't take that long" my mom said as we were leaving and heading to my house "your uncle also got the parts for yours and your sisters dirt bike after you left. He would like when you get home to get your riding gear on and take the bikes out to see what else needs to be fixed."

"Okay I wil-"

"SAVANNA YOU HAVE DIRT BIKE AND YOU KNOW HOW TO RIDE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Brain very excited about what my mother had said. I sat there and looked at him like he was stupid and gave him a rude look.

"Yes i do. Now please stop yelling. Also yes I will help him." I replied calmly. We made it home and my uncle wasn't there so I just got the bikes out so I could fix them. My dogs were barking so I stopped fixing the bikes. When I went to see what they were barking at it was an officer standing at the gate in front of my house. Oh great what happened now? This shouldn't be good.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone named Nathaniel Callahan. I need to bring him in for questioning and this is the address that shows up for this person." said the officer. Oh great why is my uncle being called in to the police station. My day just keeps getting better and better by the minute.

"Hi. Can you give me a minute to go and get my mother?" I asked

"Yes you can." replied the kind officer. I walked away to go get my mom. When I founded her she seemed to be really stressed so I have to watch what I do and say.

"Hey mom there's an officer looking for uncle and I know that he's not here so I came to get you." We walked back out to where the officer was at.

"Hi. Nathaniel isn't here right now and I don't have any idea where he's at I'm sorry that we can't be much help I've already tried calling him to come help her fix two dirt bikes but he didn't answer." my mom said. The officer thanked us and left I continued to fix the bikes then I got a phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why was the officer here?" asked Bryson. I ignored his question and answered the phone. My grandmother told me that her and my grandfather are going to the hospital. She asked me to pack her bag and his bag and that in one hour she would be showing up to get the bags. She said that grandfather was really sick and need to go to the hospital. I walked away from Adrianna, Bryson and Brian to pack the bags they wanted to know who was of the phone and why the officer was here but I just ignored them. As I made it to the room to pack I started to cry I can't have anything happen to my grandfather he's been there for me ever since I was little. I finished packing the bags and brought them out of the room. I started to cry hard than I was in the room. I didn't hear Brain come in the house he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to push him away but it didn't work he just held me tighter. I was about to fall down on the ground but he picked me up and sat down in a chair. He turned me so I could face him. I guess I fell asleep because I don't remember my grandmother coming and getting the bags. I got up and walked outside and sat next to Brain but as I was sitting down he pulled me in to his lap.

"Hey!! I was gonna sit next to you." I said

"Well I want you to feel comfortable." Brain said with a grin.

"Okay." I say as I move to get comfortable then I did. I started to move my leg up and down well having a conversation with Adrianna. 

"Will you please stop moving your leg?" He asked

"Why? Because I don't think I could stop moving it." I said

"Please try your gonna cause me to mo-"he buried his head in my shoulder now I just realized what I caused.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that Brain." I whispered back to him.

"It's fine beautiful." He said. Great now I have a big smile on my face. I looked away from the group so they couldn't see the smile but he saw it I know he did. The way I know he saw it was because he pulled me closer to him so now my feet weren't on the ground. I keep my conversation going with Adrianna so she didn't think anything of it. Well I told them why the officer came to the house and who the phone call was from and everything that happened but I left out anything with Brain in it. Even though it's been 9 months since I've seen him I still have the same feelings for him. The longer i spend with him the more I wanted to tell him but I never can. Each time I get close to saying it I chicken out and say that it was nothing important when really it was. I think the only time I was upset that he started dating someone that wasn't me but it was fine I gave up. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was smiling. It made me really happy that I was making him. I think that I might tell him this week.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Brain can I talk to you later?" I whispered. I'm gonna tell him today that's if I don't chicken out first. 

"Yea. Like when?" he said. I think of when I want to tell him.

"When it's just me and you. I have something important to tell you and don't want Adrianna and Bryson knowing." was all I said in return and finished listening to Adrianna.

"Okay." he said. We both continued to listen to Adrianna and Bryson's conversation on what they think is going to happen this week. They are planning on the things we are gonna do, where we will be sleeping, what we are eating and ect. One thing they keep talking about is how I need to have a boyfriend and how Brain needs a girlfriend they think that we will get together at some point in the week, but I don't that is gonna be possible because he might not feel the same. The conversation was maybe an hour long then they went inside to eat. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I can I sit across from you so I can see your face?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said very questionable. I got up and sat across from him. I looked very scared as I sat down.

"Ummm for as long as I've known you I ummm liked you." I said well looking down at the ground. It was quite for a little bit. I was now scared to look up at him.

"I like you too." He said

"No I don't think you understand what I mean by I like you." I said looking at him. He had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by you like me? What I mean by I like you is........." he didn't finish his sentences. 

"Would you like me to tell you what I meant by I like you?" I asked looking back at the ground.

"Yes." 

"What I meant by I like you is I like like you not as a friend I like you as more than a friend so I guess I'm saying is your my crush." I said never looking up after I finished my sentence I stood up ready to leave to go to Adrianna but something grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I was still liking at the ground not wanting to see what grabbed me because I'm sure it was Brain. I could feel his gaze on me as looked away. Then I felt arms around me holding me close. When I was let go I looked up and saw Brain had a big smile I was going to walk away but he held my hand to stop me.

"I've liked you for so long and never had the guts to tell you how I felt until now." he said and pulled me into a hug. 

"Then why date someone why get together with your ex. Your ex caused us to not have a friendship for 9 months. 9 MONTHS!!!!!" I said looking at him.

"I felt if I dated someone that I would lose feelings for you when I didn't it made it worse. I did truly care for my ex and she was stupid for not letting me have a friendship with you because when I I found out that she was the one who made all that stuff up was 3 months after we stopped talking and hanging out. That's also when I found out you changed your phone number. I tried really hard to get your number I asked everyone who could have it and they said that they did but they couldn't give it to me because you didn't want me to have your number. I then found out that everyone who had your number I talked to a couple of days before saying that I didn't want your number or telling them to call my ex's number. She was paying they $40 when I asked for your number so I didn't get ahold of it. Or they just respected your word at the time that you were mad." he replied but he had tears in his eyes so I didn't ask anything else I stayed quite and hugged him. We stood there of a while because Adrianna and Bryson came looking for us.

"Hey guys are you gonna come eat or keep hugging?" they both asked

"Give us 5 more minutes." was all I said back. We hugged for 5 more minutes and then went inside to go eat.


	5. Chapter 5

We finished eating at got ready to rest. We all when to the living room to watch a movie. Adrianna and Bryson sat next to each other and Brain and I sat next to each other. I sat right next to Adrianna so me and Adrianna were in the middle of the boys. Brain wanted to hold my hand I didn't minded and I forgot that I was sitting next to Adrianna and Bryson. Well after the movie was over Adrianna pulled me aside.

"When did you and Brain become so buddy buddy?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"You and him were holding hands during the movie. So I'm gonna ask you one more time when did you and him become so buddy buddy?"

"Well for years I have had a crush on him well today I told him. We hugged for I don't even know how long after talking about it. Well I don't even know if we are dating." I said to her she looked at me she looked happy for me.

"BRIAN COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" she yelled. He came running in to my room like someone was chasing him with fire.

"Hey what's up?" he looked scared to even be in the room.

"You two talk about what you talked about earlier." with that she walked away with nothing else said

"So I know we told each other we liked each other but does that mean we are dating or just friends that know we like each other because I'm confused?" I said looking at him.

"Well then Savanna will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend. Oh Adrianna knows that I like you and that lovely stuff so can we tell Adrianna and Bryson?" as I waited for him to answer.

"Yeah we can tell them that's not a problem at all." he said then he kissed me on my head. We went to tell Adrianna and Bryson it took a couple of minutes to find them but we did. 

"Me and Brain are dating now." I said they both looked happy and then we started to have a conversation on dating. We all finished the conversation and went back to the living to sleep. Me and Adrianna slept on a bed on the ground well the boys slept of the couches.


End file.
